


The Sheriff's Department Prepares to Celebrate Winterfest at the Request of One (1) Adorabat

by Shapeshiftinterest



Series: Mao Event Fics [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: (i'm calling it winterfest), 1 barely there snugglemao moment, Christmas, Gift Exchange, Other, Presents, Short Time Skips, Snippets, Tree Shopping, Winterfest, hinted badgermao, kind of time skippy tbh, pinky is a disgusting thief, theme event fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: (summary by redstreakfox, story is in snippets)When Adorabat announces she made a Christmas decoration during crafts at school featuring the three of them, BC and Mao reveal they haven’t celebrated Christmas in a long time due to traveling so much before Pure Heart Valley.Adorabat really wants to celebrate with them and so they set out to Farmer Buns farm to find the perfect tree for Sheriff HQ.
Relationships: Adorabat & Badgerclops & Mao Mao Mao
Series: Mao Event Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579606
Kudos: 13





	The Sheriff's Department Prepares to Celebrate Winterfest at the Request of One (1) Adorabat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redstreakfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstreakfox/gifts).



> another gift exchange! (hosted by maomaosmother on tumblr). Christmas gift fic for redstreakfox on tumblr

"mmmaoo... mmmaooo... mmm so legendary heheheh... " Mao mumbled stretching out a little before curling back into a ball on top of Badgerclops’ stomach, rising and falling with every breath of his cohero.

The sun was shining, the outside was snowing, and the two were napping comfortably on the couch after their most recent tussle with the skypirates. perfect conditions for a relaxing afternoon.

*BANG!*

Until the front door slammed open.

"SUP Y’ALL I’M BACK!" Adorabat screeched, scuttling into the room. Badgerclops jolted, accidentally shoving a flailing Mao onto the floor.

"Hwuh? – oh hey ‘dorabat," he yawned "how was skewl?"

Adorabat closed the door behind her and flew over to sit on the couch arm near Badgerclops’ head.

"It was great! We made winterfest ornaments. This one’s mine, see?’ she said, shoving a popsicle framed picture into his face. Badgerclops took the ornament and sat up, scooching over to make room for Mao. It was a simple crayon drawing of the 3 of them holding hands with Adorabat in the middle.

"Wonderful work Adorabat" said Mao. She beamed and flapped her wings to settle on Badgerclops’ shoulder.

"so when are we gonna hang it on the tree?" Adorabat asked, bouncing in place excitedly. Badgerclops and Mao shared an awkward look.

"Oh, uh, hhmmm. I don’t think I’ve celebrated winterfest in like, a while. Me n the Thicket Thieves weren’t really all that close y’know?"

Mao touched his chin, contemplating. "Now that you mention it, I haven’t celebrated it much either. Not since...’ [bao bao flashback]. He shook his head.

"Didn’t yall ever celebrate it together?"

"I guess we were traveling so much before coming to pureheart valley that we forgot." Badgerclops rubbed the back of his head. "But we’ll definitely celebrate it with you starting this year!" he reassured.

"Ye-yeah!" Mao chimed in, ruffling her head "We can’t let all your hard work go to waste now can we? haha"

Mao stood up, hands on his hips. "First things first, we should get a tree so we can hang your ornament Adorabat"

__________

"Dude, do we really have to get one of THESE trees?"

"Of course!" Mao exclaimed, sizing up the surrounding pines before heading for the tallest one "Bigger is better when it comes to Winterfest trees after all"

"Ok but I’M the one who has to carry it back, besides," Badgerclops scanned the tree his friend was getting ready to cut down "this one’s too big, it won’t fit in the house"

"Nonsense Badgerclops,’ Mao said, felling the massive pine with one swipe of Geraldine "it's the perfect size"

"But-"

"We’re not even that far from HQ," Mao made his way to the base of the tree, digging his claws into the wood and pulling.  
"Now come on and *grunt* help me drag this bad boy *HHHHRRRAAAAAHHH* to the aerocycle"

"Actually, my dear sheriff- oof!" Mao whirled around, only to run into a solid chest and get a face full of impeccably groomed fur.

"QUINTON!!" Mao suddenly found himself standing next to his deputies.

"Mmmwhere was I? Ah yes~ unfortunately for you, my dear sheriff, only pureheart valley farmers have jurisdiction to cut pine trees during Winterfest season"

"Wha-"

"So we’ll be confiscating this one, ah-ha~. QUINTON!!" the king yelled.

"Wait, your grace-"

"Ta ta~‘ The king winked and blew a kiss to the sheriff’s department as he and quinton disappeared into the underground tunnels, taking the tree with them.

Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat stared at the spot in disbelief.

"Soooooo, Farmer Buns?‘ Adorabat piped from Badgerclops’ shoulder

‘yeah ok‘

Badgerclops picked up a stunned Mao and the trio made their way over to the aerocycle.

__________

"heheheheheheh!"

"PINKY YOU SLIPPERY BASTARD GET BACK HE- WHOA!", Mao slipped on a patch of ice, crashing into some of the ready cut winterfest trees as a mayonnaise covered pinky literally slipped out of his grasp.

"nyeh nyeh can't catch me hahahaha"

"What the heck Pinky, WE were gonna get that tree‘ Badgerclops said, rounding a corner and shooting nets from his robo arm rapid fire. Pinky continued to dodge them as he made his way to Farmer Bun, tree tag number in hand.

"Finders keepers losers weep- GAH!" Pinky yelled, getting a face full of smoke.

"Smoke bomb! smoke bomb!"

Mao swiped the number from Pinkys oily grasp "HA HA got it! Ok Yall lets go buy our tree" he said, already marching over, friends in tow and money in paw.

__________

*half an hour later*

‘WE FORGOT THE TREE!!‘ Adorabat screeched.

‘HANG ON YALL’ Mao made a sharp U-turn as Adorabat slammed the turbo boost button, the 3 of them screaming all the way back to the farm.

__________

Badgerclops poked his head out of the kitchen, spatula hand switching back to normal as he walked into the living room where Mao and Adorabat were making more ornaments.

"Hey guys, snacks are done" Badgerclops said, careful not to crush any of the drawings or origami decorations that littered the floor before sitting down next to Mao and putting the plate on the table.

"COOKIES!!" Adorabat let go of a jar of glitter and hopped onto the table, taking 2 of the still hot cookies and shoving one into her mouth "Ohm nom nom nom nom nom"

"Adorabat be careful, you could burn yourself"

"Here ya go lil dude" Badgerclops reeled his robo arm in, holding a tray with 3 cups of milk and sliding one of them towards Adorabat.

"Thabnk ou!' said Adorabat, cheeks puffed.

"And one for m‘ Mao Mao"

Mao tossed the finished origami star into the large pile at his right before accepting his lucky ducky mug.

"Thanks Badgerclops. I think we're almost done with the rest of the decorations," Mao bit into a cookie, looking at the tree in the corner of the room with Adorabat’s skewl ornament sitting proudly in the top branches "we can probably put them up in the morning, or maybe after second patrol. What do you think Adorabat?"

"Afternoon please! I wanna take my time and make sure it looks nice"

"Afternoon it is"

"Yall wanna watch the new soap opera episode? It's a winterfest themed one~" Badgerclops asked, already turning the TV on and channel surfing.

"Oh yeah!!" Adorabat circled the air above his head before landing on the middle cushion. Mao stood up and stretched, cracking what sounded like every bone in his body. Moving to sit on her right, he unfolded the large blanket from the back of the couch before putting it on their laps.

2 hours later the whole sheriff’s department was asleep.

Mao’s head was resting on Badgerclops’ shoulder, and Adorabat had somehow wiggled her way onto Mao mao’s lap, her head pillowed by Badgerclops’ thigh. The blanket was starting to fall to the floor as a Winterfest jingle played from the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> king snugglemagne uses the tree mao mao cut either for the palace or for the town square
> 
> pinky gets another tree 
> 
> also if it wasn't clear: adorabat hit him in the face with a smoke bomb, and all the trees are numbered, so you have to take the guest number to farmer bun in order to buy it (official tree number stays with the tree)


End file.
